customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoko Fukuda (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Naoko Fukuda (福田直子 Fukuda Naoko) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Naoko has brown eyes and orange hair. She has long straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, she has brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Naoko's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Naoko's weapon is the same from Soul Calibur IV. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Naoko's main weapon is Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Naoko's weapon is the same from Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Fighting Style Naoko is a Japanese assassin so she uses a bladed nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Naoko throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Naoko punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Naoko wears a black kimono dress that bares her shoulders that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears red gloves, a red spy mask, a red cape, a red belt, red ashigaru greaves, and yellow sandals. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but black. She doesn't wear a red cape. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress and she doesn't wear a belt. She doesn't wear a red cape. In the TV series (as well as Soul Calibur Endless Rage), she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III, but she wears a red cape. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Naoko Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (04,25 and 01,01) Chin: Spy Mask (02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,01) Arms: Leather Gloves (02,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (02,20) Waist: Sorcerer's Belt (02,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,23) Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (02,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,01) Feet: Straw Sandals (09,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,25 Lips: 02,20 Eyes: 05,27 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,23 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Friend to Maxi. Trivia *Naoko's rivals are Amy, Greed, and Taki. *Naoko's voice sounds like a young girl. In Soul Calibur 3, her voice was slightly low back then. In Soul Calibur 4, her voice is in a higher-pitched and squeakier tone. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Gallery Naoko's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1715.JPG 100 1716.JPG 100 1717.JPG 100 1718.JPG 100 1719.JPG Category:Soul Calibur Characters